User blog:BeastMan14/Arrow vs Nolan, Part 5! Barsad vs Edward Fyers!
This week on Arrow vs Nolan, we have a battle of ruthless mercenaries! Edward Fyers! The man who almost destroyed China's economy with a well-timed missile! Barsad! Bane's most loyal follower and leader of his armed troops! Bullets will fly and bad men will fall, all to determine the answer to the most important question! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!? Intro Edward Fyers Edward Fyers was a British mercenary hired by Amanda Waller, the head of ARGUS, to destroy China's economy by setting up a missile launcher on Lian Yu and shooting down a crucial flight into the country. Unfortunately, his arrival on the island was hampered by both Yao Fei, a general exiled to the island, and Slade Wilson, an ASIS agent who was sent in to investigate Fyers. The enemies were locked in a stalemate until the arrival of Oliver Queen, who Fyers tortured for information about Fei. When Oliver proved unhelpful, Fyers captured Fei's daughter Shado to force his cooperation. Fei reluctantly betrays Oliver and Slade to ensure Shado's wellbeing, and Fyers uses him as a fall man by recording a video of him claiming responsibility for the attacks. His purpose fulfilled, Fyers killed Fei by shooting him in the head. Fei's allies rebelled and managed to redirect the missile before it could shoot down the plain. His plan ruined and his camp destroyed, Fyers takes Shado hostage and is killed by Oliver with an arrow. Barsad His most capable soldier, Barsad was the right-hand man of Bane during the League of Shadows occupation of Gotham. If a crucial mission needed executing, Barsad was likely there, as showcased by his working as a sniper during the League's near-capture of Commissioner Gordon. During the final battle of Gotham, Barsad protected Talia Al-Ghul as she attempted to keep the bomb out of the hands of the city's resistance and Batman. As they were escaping, Barsad was shot by Deputy Commissioner Foley as Talia climbed into a Tumbler and he was killed. Weapons and Equipment Edward Fyers *Close-Range: Colt M1911. Fyers and his men tended to use M1911s, which had a range of 70 meters and 7 rounds per clip. *Long-Range: Ak-47. The AK-47 has a fire rate of 600 rounds per minute, a range of 300-400 meters, and 30 rounds per clip. *Special: M2 Browning. A Jeep-mounted machine gun with a range of 1,800-2,000 meters and a rate of fire of 635 rounds per minute. *Explosive: Landmine. Lian Yu is filled with World War 2 era landmines, though the exact type is never mentioned. Barsad *Close-Range: Beretta 92FS. League members used the Beretta 92FS, a semi-automatic handgun with a range of 50 meters and 10 rounds per clip. *Long-Range: Heckler & Koch G36C. An assault rifle with a fire rate of 750 rounds per minute, a range of 800 meters, and 30 rounds per clip. *Special: Barret M82. A bolt-action sniper rifle with a range of 1,800 meters and 10 rounds per clip. *Explosive: RGD-5. A hand grenade with a blast radius of 20 meters. X-Factors Explanations *Both men have clearly been around the block a few times, judging by their general nonchalance towards the current operations they were part of. *It's never abundantly made clear if Fyers really has formal training, though he's certainly got the skills and tactics to suggest that he likely does. Barsad, meanwhile, is trained by Bane in the ways of the League of Shadows, ensuring superior training regardless. *Barsad's a capable troop leader, but he's ultimately just Bane's flunky, leaving the greater plans in the hands of his leader. Fyers plan was largely devised by him, and it's clear he's thought it out when the variables of Oliver and Slade can't really stop it. *Fyers is a mercenary, through and through. All he really cares about is getting the job done so he can get paid. Meanwhile, Barsad is slavishly devoted to Bane's cause, willing to die for it if need be. Notes *Voting ends January 22nd. *Scenario: Coming upon Ra's Al Ghul's journal, Bane deems the island of Lian Yu to be of importance and leads an invasion of it, coming across Fyers and his men. Bane, wishing not to waste his time, orders Barsad to put an end to Fyers insurrection. *Fyers will be backed up 5 of his men, while Barsad will have 5 men with him as well. Category:Blog posts